riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Raszka/Opowiadanie(na razie bez tytułu)
Hej! To będzie moje pierwsze opowiadanie i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Mam nadzieja na komentarze, te dobre i złe. ;) *** -Bipu-bipu-bipu-bipu-ze snu wyrwał mnie dzwonek telefonu. Zdziwiona otworzyłam oczy i zerknęłam na budzik. No tak! Było tak ciemno, że nawet budzika nie widziałam!. Cały czas, niezbyt rozbudzona sięgnęłam po telefon, nie chciałam przecież żeby rodzice usłyszeli. Już to sobie wyobrażam ,,Co to miało być?! Jeśli sobie wyobrażasz, że możesz tak gadać w środku nocy, to się grubo mylisz!"itp. -Halo?-stłumiłam ziewnięcie. -Lena?-usłyszałam głos swojej koleżanki. -No, a co-bąknęłam przecierając oczy. -Słuchaj-zaczęła, a ja dopiero wtedy dosłyszałam w jej głosie, jak bardzo jet zdenerwowana.- ubierz się, spakuj kilka potrzebnych rzeczy, czyli jakieś koszulki, plastry, mitologie..... i przyjdź pod szkołę, ok? -Co?-zdziwiłam się.- Koszulki? Plastry? Mito.... -Masz jeszcze ten łuk z wycieczki do Gniezna?-przerwała mi. -I dwie strzały-potwierdziłam.- Ja sądzę to też mam wsiąść. Chwileczkę!-podskoczyłam na łóżku. Chyba mnie oświeciło!-Słuchaj, Mery, czy to Per.... -Cicho! Tak. Nie. Nieważne. Weź to co ci mówiłam, zostaw karteczkę rodzicom, że niedługo się z nimi skontaktujesz i, ze nic ci nie jest i pod szkołę!-rozłączyła się. O rany! Szybko pobiegłam się ubrać. Tknięta jakimś dziwnym przeczuciem, założyłam pomarańczową koszulkę CHB, a na to bluzę CJ. Chwyciłam szybko pierwszą lepszą torbę i spakowałam do niej- pamiętnik, koszulkę CJ, bluzę CHB,kilka książek i inne rzeczy. Byłam w takim szoku, że chyba sama nie wiedziałam co robię. Nabazgrałam w pośpiechu jakąś karteczkę dla rodziców i szybko ubrałam buty. Po chwili byłam już na dworze. Mieszkam w domku jednorodzinnym, więc wyszłam przez taras. Przebiegłam przez ogródek i stanęłam przed furtką. Wepchnęłam strzały do torby, przełożyłam łuk przez ramię i przeskoczyłam przez furtkę. W życiu nie myślałam, że będę coś takiego robić! Jednak coś, coś głęboko w mojej głowie, mówiło mi, że im dłużej zwlekałabym z opuszczeniem domu, na tym większe niebezpieczeństwo, naraziłabym moja rodzinę. Ścisnęłam w dłoni strzały i ruszyłam w kierunku szkoły. *** Może teraz wam wytłumaczę o co chodzi z tym CHB i CJ. To są skróty angielskich nazw takich obozów..... Obóz Herosów(Camp Half Blood) i Obóz Jupiter(Camp Jupiter). To.... to z takiej książki. O dzieciach bogów ze starożytnych mitologi i śmiertelników i z tego rodzili się.... istoty półkrwi. Herosi, półbogowie, jak kto woli ich nazywać. I ja.... ja myślałam, że to może chodzić o to, że.... że jestem herosem. Bardzo chciałam tak myśleć ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę się nakręcać, bo rozczarowanie, jakie najprawdopodobniej doświadczę, było by za duże. -Lena!-z zamyślenia, wyrwał mnie głos mojej koleżanki. Nie tej, która do mnie dzwoniła, tylko innej. Podniosłam wzrok i stanęłam z otwarta buzią. Maja(tak się ona nazywała) trzymała co prawda w ręce dzidę, ale.... Była ubrana w turkusową sukienkę do kolan z błyszczącym paskiem w tali. Włosy, opadały jej na ramiona w lekkich falach, na twarzy miała delikatny makijaż, podkreślający jej duże , zielone oczy i mały, zadarty nosek. -Przestań się tak patrzeć-burknęła, kiedy już stanęła obok mnie.- To.... jak to oni nazywają? A tak! Błogosławieństwo Afrodyty. W sumie....-okręciła się w okół własnej osi.- nie jest tak źle.... Ha! Myślałam, że zwariuje ze szczęścia. Miałam rację! Jestem herosem! *** -Czyli jesteś córką Afrodyty, tak? -No....Przynajmniej oni tak mówią-wskazała na dwóch chłopaków, tłumaczącą coś grupce zdezorientowanych dzieciaków. Podeszłam do nich i usłyszałam: -..... i jeśli zrozumiecie po łacinie, to idziecie do Obozu Jupiter, a jeśli po grecku, to idziecie do Obozu Herosów. Dopiero później zauważyłam, że każdy z nich trzyma tabliczkę i dzieciaki, po kolei podchodziły i czytały. Ustawiłam się grzecznie w kolejce, przypatrując się innym herosom. Tych dwóch chłopaków, co trzymali tabliczki, widywałam już na korytarzach. Jeden chodził, chyba do 2 klasy, a drugi do piątej. Według mnie, to byli oni przebranymi satyrami. Inni ,,potencjalni herosi" byli w rożnym wieku, najmłodszy był chyba z właśnie drugiej klasy, a najstarsza, to była grupka szóstoklasistów. -Lena?-usłyszałam zdziwiony głos. Odwróciłam się i zbladłam, zaczerwieniając się jednocześnie(o ile to możliwe) za mną stał mój były chłopak, a jeszcze rano, głupek, na którego nie zwracałam uwagi. Z resztą z wzajemnością. -Yyy.... hej. -Wiesz o co tu chodzi?-kiwnął głową na satyrów.(znaczy domyślam się, że to satyrzy, bo jak na razie, to mają spodnie) Zdobyłam się tylko na kiwnięcie głową i (bogowie, dzięki!) miałam już czytać te tabliczki. Z lękiem spojrzałam na te litery. Na początku(ku mojemu przerażeniu) nie mogłam nic rozczytać, ale po chwili, te ,,znaczki" na obydwu tabliczkach, zaczęły układać się w słowa. -Obóz Jupiter-przeczytałam.- i Obóz herosów. Satyrowie spojrzeli na siebie z niepokojem. -Rozumiesz obydwa? -No....tak-nie chciałam dodawać, że z powodu tego, że uczyłam się kiedyś włoskiego, łacina była łatwiejsza. -No, dobra-młodszy satyr wzruszył ramionami.- To który obóz wolisz? -Obóz herosów-wystrzeliłam. -I bardzo dobrze-usłyszałam znajomy głos. Szczęśliwa podskoczyłam i spojrzałam w tamtą stronę. Jupi! Stało tam moich dwóch kolegów. Janek i Janek. Ale jeden z nich ma ksywkę ,,Autko"(sama nie wiem czemu) i wszyscy tak do niego mówią. -Wy też jesteście herosami?-spytałam się i przytuliłam ,,Autko", po czym powstrzymałam się by nie przytulić Janka. ,,Autko" wszyscy przytulali, głaskali itp. Ale drugi Janek.... szczerze mówiąc on mi się chyba podoba.... -Tak-uśmiechnęli się. -Do jakich Obozów idziecie? -Do Herosów-odparł Janek. -Do Jupiter-Autko wypiął dumnie pierś ale ja zauważyłam, że trochę się smuci. -Spokojnie Autko-przytuliłam go.- Coś mi mówi, że się jeszcze spotkamy. -No-westchnął.-mam nadzieję. -Ej-pogroziłam mu palcem.-moje przeczucia ZAWSZE się sprawdzają. -Hej!-starszy z satyrów pomachał rękami.- Obóz herosów fioletowy bus, a Obóz Jupiter pomarańczowy!-zawołał, wskazując na dwa busy, stojące niedaleko. Uściskałam mocno Autko, uśmiechnęłam się do niego pocieszająco i wbiegłam do swojego busa. Za kierownicą usiadła satyr z 6 klasy. Obok mnie, nagle pojawiła się Mery. -Hej-uśmiechnęła się. Wyglądała normalnie, no może poza paskiem, do którego przypięta była finka, czyli nóż harcerski. -No cześć-odpowiedziałam i wyjęłam z torby książkę, zachichotałam, wyciągnęłam akurat te o herosach. -Jedziemy fioletowym autokarem, by zmylić potwory-rzuciła Mary, jakby od niechcenia, ale mi natychmiast odechciało się czytać. -Co? Potwory!? -Ciszej-syknęła.- Większość jeszcze nie wie co się dzieje, tak naprawdę, kim jesteśmy, wiesz tylko ty, ja i jakaś 3 dzieciaków. -Ale ci satyrzy mówili, przecież.... -Nie powiedzieli im wprost, że są ykchymn-chrząknęła.- tylko, że są niezwykli i muszą ich przewieść do takich specjalnych Obozów. -Acha-przytaknęłam, ale dalej byłam niespokojna. Potwory? Ja przecież nie umiem dobrze walczyć.... Nagle, przez nocną ciszę rozległ się ryk. Wszyscy zamarliśmy. Mary i ja, szybko wyskoczyliśmy z siedzeń i podbiegłyśmy do satyra. -Co to było?-spytałam, trzymając się fotela, bo bus przyśpieszył. -M...m... -Wysłów się-skarciłyśmy go. -Minotaur-wyjąkał. ** Satyr był bledszy nawet do nas. -D-dasz radę dojechać do Obozu?-wyjąkałam. -Do przejściowego, prawdziwy Obóz herosów w Polsce, jest w Tatrach. W Parku Narodowym. A najbliższy przejściowy, to... -Kampinowski Park Narodowy-dokończyła Mary, a potem dodała gdy spojrzeliśmy na nią zdziwieni: -No co, uczyliśmy się o tym na przyrodzie-bąknęła. Wow, podziwiam ją. Nawet jak goni nas minotaur, to ona pamięta rzeczy z lekcji. -Czyli.... z jakieś pół godziny-obliczył satyr w pamięci. -Jakim cudem w tak licznej szkole, było was tylko dwóch?-spytałam. -W Pruszkowie trudno wyczuć herosów. Te.... dawne sprawki śmiertelników, kompletnie zatuszowały waszą.... półboskość. I to tak dobrze, że dopiero dzisiaj wieczorem zaorientowaliśmy się, że Autko jest synem kogoś z Wielkiej Trójki. -C-co?!-zakrztusiłyśmy się własną śliną. Autko przecież chodził z nami do klasy! Chwile... no tak! Teraz to nabrało sensu, nauczyciele, którzy zazwyczaj uwziewali się na nim.... -No tak, a co?-bąknął satyr, a potem podciągnął kilka razy nosem.- Umiecie walczyć? -Co!?-pisnęłam. Jaka ja głupia! Zupełnie zapomniałam jak niebezpieczne jest życie herosa.... -Damy radę-zapewniła Mary. Spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona, ale wyglądało na to, że moja przyjaciółka miała plan.- Tylko potrzebujemy z dwie osoby z 5 klasy i kilka z 6. Ok? Resztę odwieź w bezpieczne miejsce, a potem po nas wróć. -Nie dam rady-jęknął. -Chwila-podskoczyłam.-Czy Hermes, na prośbę koło 10 herosów, mógłby nas gdzieś przenieść? -No nie wiem... -W końcu to bóg podróżnych-oburzyłam się. Mitologię grecką miałam w małym palcu. -Możecie spróbować....-po minie kozła, widziałam, że nie przekonałam go. -Pierwszy trening-powiedziałam, próbując nie okazać jak bardzo się boję. -To ja idę przekazać tym szóstoklasistom, Jankowi, Emilowi i Patrycji kim jesteśmy-rzuciła Mary i już jej nie było. -Zapowiada się ciekawe-westchnęłam i pożyczyłam kilka strzał od przypadkowego chłopaka. Rozległ się kolejny ryk, tym razem bliżej.- Bardzo ciekawie-dodałam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach